User talk:Drevon0301
Hello Drevon0301, from which anime or manag is this character http://onepiecefanon.wikia.com/wiki/R%C4%ABfia_Noroi ? Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Tekku Tekku no mi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jokingswood (talk) 20:40, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Hello Um hello. I'm a new user my name is can. I was wondering if u or anyone on this wiki would be interested in doing a role play with me. It involves me and tony tony chopper. (Since I have a fanon on another wiki where I join the straw hats and I have my own devil's fruit the toku toku no mi) so if u or anyone could help me out I highly appreciate it (Vanguardmaster47 (talk) 21:12, October 30, 2015 (UTC)) When Create Devil Fruit Hey Drevon be sure you use lower case n at no Mi the Devil Fruit pages from the canon wiki are like that and be sure you add a g on eatin Frayten (talk) 04:03, July 15, 2016 (UTC)FraytenFrayten (talk) 04:03, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Plant Devil Fruits From what I can find Zoans are synonymous with animal hybrids and plants don't fall under that. The same would be true for something like fungi devil fruits or bacteria devil fruits. Wiki Invitation Hi there, Supernanny! I'd like to invite you to a One Piece fanon wiki I've started. It'd be great if you could add to it, and if you know anyone else who may be interested in this as well, I would appreciate it if you could invite them to my wikia as well. I call it the One Piece: Grand Endeavor Wikia! Here's the link: http://onepiecegrandendeavor.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece:_Grand_Endeavor_Wikia Wolfgames2626 (talk) 06:52, August 2, 2016 (UTC)Wolfgames2626 Hey Drevon, I was deleting articles from the shortest pages list and a number of your pages were deleted. Since you've been such an active member this past year I thought I should let you know, just incase you want any recovered in the future. If you're wonder why I deleted them I usually look for short pages with only one or two sentences, but also check to see if its at least been updated in the last month. Godot83 (talk) 22:54, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey there. It's me Bluemage. Is there a reason why not alot of people are here on this site? Bluemage1992bluemage1992 07:36, February 5, 2017 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 We have a problem, a troll called Saintstirser123 is ruining everyone's work. Need to do something about it. User:Soulslayer317 Droy, I have a question. I'm trying to make a Ancient Zoan Type. Do you have any ideas? tylerelman 04:25, August 4, 2018 (UTC) Devil Fruit Power Hello there, for one of your pages, if it is alright, I'm using one of the devil fruit powers of the pages you created which is the Hito Hito no Mi Model: Angel for my character. I hope that will be alright with you. Thank you and have a great day! :) Credit goes to you of course by the way! --MorellaVoltaire (talk) 14:38, January 30, 2020 (UTC)Morella Voltaire